


Take Me From War and Set Me Free

by DustyPath



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Azgeda!Clarke, Clexa, Comfort Sex, F/F, Femslash, I have no idea if this is good, Ice Nation - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mild Smut, Mount Weather, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, comments please!, general clarke, lexarke - Freeform, the 100 are assimilated into the ice nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyPath/pseuds/DustyPath
Summary: Inspired by the lovely fic 'A Different Landing' by RhinoMouse. The author invited fans to write a one-shot of General Clarke of The Ice Nation, and Commander Lexa's first night together. This is what I wrote.Clarke is an Ice Nation general, joining Lexa and the coalition to wage an assault on the mountain. Both women have come to respect and trust each other. Then, something more.Clarke has crept unseen into Lexa's window. After a brief tangle when she's mistaken for an assassin, the women relax into a quiet moment alone...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhinoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610291) by [RhinoMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/RhinoMouse). 



> This is my first fanfic... so... 
> 
> I've tried to use alternating & overlapping perspectives as a nod to RhinoMouse's awesome plethora of POVs. If you haven't read the story this is based on, 'A Different Landing', read it now! Based in Chapter 20, from which the first 3 paragraphs/lines here are borrowed.
> 
> This fic tries to match the tone of the original, and out of respect, is not overly graphic.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!

"This, us." Lexa choked on her words. "It will get you killed."

"I have survived being ordered to my death dozens of times already." Klark said. "I will survive this. It is my choice to make." She said firmly.

Lexa lunged forward, gripping Klark tightly, pulling them together to reassure herself that the woman was here, and safe. Her soft kisses quickly turned hungry and possessive. It was a terrible and beautiful mistake to indulge in this and she found that she couldn't find the resolution to stop herself.

After a few minutes Lexa pulled back slightly, surprised by the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. It had been years since she had been close to anyone. Years since she had been physically touched outside of combat. She'd locked away that side of herself, wearing the mantle of Heda and the duty that went with it like a shield. She didn't need anyone, couldn't need anyone. She was the one her people relied on to be objective, guarded and unreachable.

Lexa drew in a slow breath. Klark just looked at her calmly, running a hand slowly up her arm. Closing her eyes, Lexa rose up on her knees and swung one leg over Klark and settled smoothly onto her lap. Her eyes fluttered back open as Klark gently reached up and tucked away a stray strand of hair, caressing Lexa's ear as her other hand reached to the small of her back. Lexa trembled. The contact went straight to the part of Lexa that wasn't the Commander. Wasn't responsible for everyone. The part that was just a woman. The part that needed this, and wanted to be needed in return.

She whispered. "What are we doing?" All her doubts and fears laid before Klark. Her defences and her years of clinging to the belief that love was weakness, hung between them.

"We're living." Klark said simply, like it was an everyday fact. Lexa released the breath she'd been holding, and with it she placed her role as Heda aside. Just for this moment.

Reaching up she undid Klark's braids, letting her hair fall loose. Then Lexa brought her hands up to tangle in the curls and leaned into a deep kiss, free of doubts. Klark's hands slipped under Lexa's nightshirt to spread warm and reverently up her back. Lexa groaned faintly at the touch and Klark smiled against her lips.

\-----

Clarke watched Lexa's eyes as doubts flashed through them. She knew that Lexa's position and past had left her emotions neglected and suppressed. Clarke reassured her with soft touches, and the affirmation that they too, deserved to live their own lives.

As Lexa processed her inner turmoil, Clarke examined the woman straddling her. Lexa wasn't part of her Azgeda family. Doing this, being with her came with risks. To herself, to her family. Clarke sighed silently. Taking risks for and with her family had been a constant theme of the last four years. But what would it all be for and what would the others say if she never took a risk for herself? She would fade away, or burn up in her hatred for Nia until she was no longer the Clarke her family needed.

Shaking her head to let herself off the hook, and to loosen the hair Lexa had been un-braiding, Clarke breathed in a deep refreshing breath. She caught Lexa's scent. Leather and earth and a hint of lemons. It was perfect.

Clarke worked her palms into Lexa's shoulder blades, feeling the strength in her back and pulling Lexa against her body. She sensed Lexa's emotional release in the quickening of her kiss and the grip of Lexa's hands in her hair. She also felt the woman's slight shyness at Clarke's touch on the bare skin of her back, so as her hands reached around to Lexa's stomach feeling the smooth skin over defined muscles, she paused. She pulled back slightly, waiting for permission. Lexa's cheeks were flushed and her breathing rapid. She nodded briefly and in a smooth motion, unbuckled Clarke's vest and unlaced her shirt, tossing them to the floor.

That was all the permission Clarke needed. In her bindings and pants, she grinned wickedly. She pressed her hands into Lexa's abs then up her sides and across the smooth skin of her breasts. Lexa shuddered against her, hips jerking and head falling back slightly, her sharp jaw outlined in the candlelight. Clarke trailed kisses down her neck and across one shoulder to the edge of her shirt. Lexa's hair cascaded down her back and Clarke felt desire uncoil in her belly. She removed one hand and stripped the shirt up over Lexa's head and to the floor in one quick motion. Lexa's eyes were dark as she looked down and reached for Clarke.

\-----

Lexa drank in the feeling of Klark's hands on her skin and let it soak into her soul. Being touched like this awoke a powerful wanting inside her. To be held and desired. The sensual part of who she was came forward with a warrior's intensity. As Klark kissed her neck then freed her of her shirt, Lexa pressed into Klark's hands and reached forward to pull at Klark's bindings. Looking down at Klark without her shirt, cleavage wrapped tight but spilling over the top, Lexa lost her breath.

An undetermined amount of time passed as Lexa stared. Klark interrupted her by chuckling and squeezing firmly with her own hands and swiping gentle thumbs over Lexa's nipples. Lexa startled then sighed. She placed her hands over Klark's, feeling the movement of Klark's hands with her own, doubling the connection. After a few seconds, she eagerly stripped Klark's bindings and brought her lips down to soft warm flesh.

Klark rolled them both back onto the bed as Lexa kissed along several of Klark's scars then back to her lips. Showing her without words that they did nothing to diminish her beauty. Klark was a fighter and a survivor. Someone who could understand Lexa like no one else. Klark's body along hers was incredible. Lexa traced down scars and over muscles to the edge of Klark's pants. Klark shivered and whispered. "Lexa. I need you."

Lexa gasped and leaned in, nibbling Klark's breasts while her hands stripped Klark's pants. Klark brought one leg over Lexa's hip and yanked at Lexa's sleep pants. Rolling Lexa onto her back and tossing the pants over one shoulder, Klark stretched her body against Lexa's. Lexa moaned. "Touch me Klark. Please," She choked, hips canting into Klark and hands slipping behind her, kneading flesh and pulling Klark's full weight down.

\-----

Clarke's skin was on fire and every touch of Lexa's hands and lips to her scars seemed to melt them away. She felt beautiful and wanted. When she heard Lexa's plea to touch her, she realized she wanted nothing more, and wanted to keep on touching her in every way possible no matter what awaited them after the war with the mountain. Shedding both of their undershorts and stroking her hands over Lexa's stunning and incredibly strong body, she leaned down and kissed both collar bones then devoured her breasts. Lexa jerked up into Clarke's hand as she slipped inside. Clarke unravelled as Lexa reached her own hand down to caress Clarke then press in deep.

\-----

Both women let go of what was waiting for them in the morning and allowed themselves to be free in the moment. Living for themselves and caught up in each-other. Desperate voices whispered each others' names while hands and lips and bodies blurred together into an affirmation of life.

Lexa came hard with a soft cry and Klark followed, repeating Lexa's name. Both women swallowing their sounds in a long kiss as their bodies rode the wave of connection and pleasure.

\-----

Clarke rolled over, bringing Lexa with her to lie on her shoulder. Smoothing the hair from Lexa's face, Clarke reached up to capture a small tear from the corner of Lexa's eye. This woman was so much more than Clarke had anticipated. Strong and beautiful and complex. Clarke kissed the center of her forehead and traced a finger up the tattoos along Lexa's spine. Her family was about to grow by one more.

\-----

Lexa draped a leg over Klark's and watched the rise and fall of Klark's chest. When the other woman wiped a tear from Lexa's eye, she smiled to herself. So this is what she had been missing. Oh yes. Klark was incredible, a force of nature. Lexa felt like a floodgate had been opened within her and she knew there would be no going back. She'd finally let go of the battle with her emotions.

The candles were burning low, but Lexa just grinned and slipped over Klark's hips and onto her stomach. Morning, and politics, and war, could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments please! Did it work? Were the alternating point of views clear? Was this even sexy? I don't know, I've never written fanfic or smut before! So, here's my imagination *laughs*.
> 
> Thank you RhinoMouse for an incredible character and politics driven story!
> 
> This fic is basically a thank you to the show that got me to realize/accept my bisexuality. So thank you The 100. I'd drop an F.U.Jason here, but... it's not about him anymore is it?


End file.
